


Ты поместишься

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: — Что? Что это ты мне подогнал?— Машину. Как вы просили. Без... особенностей
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Ты поместишься

**Author's Note:**

> чертыхания, мем "полезай в грёбаного робота, Синдзи". Машина, на которой Бунджи привез типа-мертвого Макдауэлла действительно очень смешная (Honda Z Hardtop)

— Что? Что это ты мне подогнал?  
— Машину. Как вы просили. Без... особенностей, — торговец подержанными банками на колесах пожимает плечами. Знай он, кто стоит перед ним — уже стоял бы на коленях и молил бы боженьку отпустить грехи перед тем, как петь себе отходную. Потому что эта машина — без особенностей, цвета собачьего говна, но:  
— Она же меньше гондона!  
...но торговец если о чем и догадывается, то неправильно:  
— Зато багажник большой. Много чего можно возить, да?  
Подмигивает, подлец.  
— И двигатель хороший.  
Кагасира Бунджи разбирается в оружии — предпочитая огнестрел ножам, но, когда надо сменить колесо — предпочитает менять машину: со всех сторон меньше мороки.  
И убивать этого конкретного шельмоватого пройдоху этим дивным вечером, типа, не входило в его планы.  
Поэтому остается только угрожать, но платить. Завтрашнее дело требует колёс — не чтобы просто красиво уйти, а чтобы ещё и выполнить специальное, мать его, пожелание. Они там что, ебанулись?  
Впрочем, не его это ума дело. Приплатили, и ладно.

— Ух ты. Вот как. Привезти, значит, тело. А ты не думал, зачем это им понадобилось?  
Для человека, который пять минут назад стоял под прицелом и был с гарантией мясом-на-заказ, Гарри Макдауэлл слишком уж много болтает и вообще слишком уж живой. Прошло всего пять минут, а Кагасиру это уже выбешивает, но почему-то Макдауэлл всё еще жив. Может, потому что болтает, болтает, и болтает, продолжая спускаться по бесконечной пожарной лестнице. Бунджи — за ним. Всё еще с пистолетом, но Гарри, не оборачиваясь, не умолкает:  
— Да не тычь ты мне в спину. Думаешь, я убегу? Далеко я от тебя убегу... так зачем им мой труп? Для какой такой красоты — не сказали?  
— Чтобы я не подкинул ухо или палец с левого жмура. Типа.  
— А просто отрезать голову никак?  
— Можно устроить, — Бунджи не головорез, а честный киллер, но Макдауэллу знать об этом незачем.  
— Не-не, я так, поинтересоваться. И вот ты доставляешь им мое бренное тело и только затем с тобой рассчитываются сполна, да?  
— Типа, — хуже болтовни только то, что этот Макдауэлл требует на свою болтовню ответов. Бунджи сроду не задавали столько вопросов. Обычно люди в последние секунды жизни заняты вещами поважнее, чем:  
— Ну да, а затем они тебя просто так отпускают с деньгами и провожают поцелуями. Кстати, а как мы к ним попад... а. Ага. Вижу.  
Машина настолько говно, что даже Макдауэлл замолкает и недоуменно смотрит на Банджи. И, умник такой, явно хочет задать предельно тупой вопрос, типа:  
"Это твоя машина?"  
"А я туда помещусь?"  
"А?"  
И, пользуясь этой секундой тупняка, Бунджи с наслаждением скалится:  
— Полезай в грёбаную тачку, Гарри. Иначе ты в ней поедешь по частям.


End file.
